


Fanfiction Fantasy

by galaxiebot



Series: Shklance Birthday Celebration [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Polyamory, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: Lance comes homes to a big surprise his boyfriends put together for him for his birthday. Who knew they'd been reading the fanfiction he wrote all along?





	Fanfiction Fantasy

Lance’s heart nearly stopped when he wandered into the bedroom, his hand already on his tie since it had been sort of a long day without either Keith or Shiro in the office, but when he was grabbed and pressed against the wall by Shiro, who was wearing a surprisingly accurate and ridiculously tight Police uniform, Lance was just at a loss. Especially when Shiro started reading him his Miranda rights.

“What the hell is happening?” Lance wiggled to test the hold, but Shiro just tightened his grip on Lance’s arm, keeping it pinned to Lance’s back. Shiro leaned in closer, his breath hot on Lance’s neck, because obviously they weren’t trying to actually arrest him or something. They were just being kinky, right?

“That’s easy, you’re under arrest for being far too pretty.” Shiro tugged him back and forced Lance to his knees, which was for the better because Lance’s legs probably couldn’t hold him up anymore at that point. “But,” shiro started “since we’re so nice, we’re going to give you a chance to get off scot-free so long as you’re good.”

Shiro punctuated the sentence with a hand on the back of Lance’s head. He used the hand to press Lance’s face into his crotch, and Lance was already gone. Being so out of it already meant that he jerked a bit when Keith got down on his knees behind him, a nightstick pressing nicely against his throat, “awe babe, don’t threaten him like that, he’ll get off so long as he makes us both feel good.” 

Lance froze solid, and he felt butterflies in his stomach when it started to really click what the two of them were up to, his eyes craning to look up at Shiro, his teeth sinking into his lip. This was literally verbatim something he’d written. A fanfiction, more specifically, and oh god. He couldn’t believe these two, where the hell had the cop outfits even come from? 

“Don’t look like that babe, did you just realize?” Shiro’s voice was normal suddenly, light and playful as the hand in Lance’s hair softened, smoothing it over as he pulled back to actually look at Lance. “We’ve known about the fanfiction for a while. You tell Pidge everything, you’ve gotta stop doing that if you want to try to hide things.” 

“Yeah honestly, plus you told me before Shiro and I brought you into the relationship.” Keith smiled, “so of course I read it as soon as you told me about it. Happy birthday babe, like a dream come true right?”

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled, chewing his lip lightly, “yes, okay, please go on.” Shiro chuckled and patted his head, shifting to get his crotch against Lance’s face again. He was surprised that Shro was taking on the ‘bad cop’ role, but was not going to complain for even a moment. Lance paused, “Wait, actually, is this going to all be the same as that fic I wrote?”

Both Keith and Shiro jerked back a bit because they’d both gone back to what they’d been doing and had to suddenly stop when Lance asked. He felt a little bad for stopping them like that, but Shiro was quick to cup Lance’s jaw, leaning down with the most sadistic look Lance had ever seen on his face. That look, of course, meant that Lance’s cock was more than alive now, just looking at Shiro right now would have been enough, let alone having Shiro handle him like this.

“We’ve got a few surprises for after this, but if you keep talking out of turn you’re going to get nothing but a spanking, and then we’ll have to book you.” Shiro sounded so serious that Lance almost believed him. “Got that?”

Lance swallowed and stammered, “yes.” Shiro tightened his grip on his jaw a little bit and Lance panicked, “yes, sir.” Shiro smiled and let him go, standing back up to get back to whatever they’d had planned for Lance. Keith chuckled behind him, rubbing the front of Lance’s pants gently now, just to tease.

“Don’t worry,” Keith mumbled, tossing his nightstick aside so he could get both his hands on Lance’s belt, and started tugging his shirt out. “so long as you make us both feel good, you won’t have to worry about getting off the hook, or getting off.”a Unfortunately, that was just the beginning of Keith peeling his clothes off in the most painfully slow way Lance had ever experienced in his life.

Shiro had his hand in his hair again, tugging Lance’s head back. Everything made him tingle, his cock throbbing a bit as Keith shuffled down Lance’s pants and then his boxers. The contrast was just so nice, Keith being sweet and comforting while Shiro jerked him around, it was probably the best birthday present he could have ever gotten. In an even better move, Shiro started pressing his thumb into Lance’s mouth, moving his hand in such a way that would force Lance’s eyes onto Shiro’s crotch as he undid his own belt with one hand.

“Holy shit,” Lance muttered. Speaking out of turn like that got him a stern look from Shiro, who promptly let him go, disappearing behind Lance and Keith.

“Oh you’ve done it now.” Keith’s hands were unbuttoning the last few buttons on Lance’s shirt, pulling it so that it would hang out of the way near Lance’s elbows while Lance shook in his boots waiting for Shiro to get back in front of him.

Shiro had a bottle of lube in his hand when he did finally get back, and Lance was decidedly confused, but Shiro seemed to signal to Keith who got off Lance, the sudden lack of heat making Lance shiver. This time Keith went to get something while Shiro smiled at Lance, kneeling in front of him as he opened the bottle with a snap. Lance was lost then because they were in new territory. He’d never written anything like this, but then, Shiro started running his fingers over Lance’s cock, and Lance lost the ability to care.

Lance couldn’t help the noise he made, already so worked up from everything his boyfriends had been doing that he felt like he might cum from just this little touch. Shiro didn’t give him quite enough for that though.All his touching was light and seemed focused on lubing Lance up, once he did, he brought a cock ring from around his back, waving it in Lance’s face briefly to get him to realize.

“Wait, wait, please, I want to be able to cum, I’m sorry,” Lance was frantic, but Shiro wasn’t listening. He slid the ring on easily, mostly thanks to all of the lube he’d used, and patted Lance’s cheek with his clean hand, offering said lube to Keith who’d just come back from, or at least based on Lance’s best guess, the bedside table.

“Too late.” Shiro got up, his hand right back in Lance’s hair as he squirmed under the weight of that palm, his dick twitching and settling as it got accustomed to the ring. Lance kept his mouth shut, not wanting his situation to get worse.

“Sorry babe,” Keith said, “looks like you’ll have to wait to cum.” Now Keith wasn’t touching his cock at all. Instead, his fingers were slick and poised against Lance’s exposed ass and for a minute, Lance lost the ability to think. Shiro tugging on his hair brought him back.

“Look at me pretty boy,” Shiro said. His hand was back on his own pants, unbuttoning them and tugging his boxers down to reveal his cock to Lance. Lance’s eyes became half lidded, his whole body shivering as Shiro held onto his hair, gently rubbing the head of his cock against Lance’s lips. On top of that, Keith was working a finger inside of him, leaving Lance shivering and desperately trying to buck his hips forward for any kind of attention to his cock. “Oh that’s too perfect,” Shiro said, even his voice was a little breathy now.

Lance froze again when Shiro smiled down at him, still holding onto Lance’s hair as he pulled his phone from the pocket on his shirt. Shiro’s face was lit up in a way Lance had never seen it, and Lance became complete putty in his hands, letting Shiro snap a picture of his face with Shiro’s cock resting nicely against his cheek.

Keith chuckled behind Lance, pressing his lips to the spot just under his ear, “insurance for next time, just to make sure that you put out again.” Lance’s jaw dropped a second time, again? He had to calm himself down, it was probably just a line Keith had cooked up for the fun of the scene, but Lance would really like them to do this again. 

Shiro tugged his hair again and Lance focused back on him and his cock since it was now being pressed into Lance’s open mouth. “Yeah, just a bit of insurance, got to make sure I get to use this pretty mouth again.”

Lance moaned, somewhere between Keith’s fingers rubbing nicely against a spot inside him and Shiro pressing his cock down his throat he’d been destroyed already. Their words were just the cherry on top of his demise.

His tongue ran over the bottom of Shiro’s cock. He tried being as good as he could be in response to how good they were being to him, which earned him a nicer noise in response.

Keith’s fingers ghosted over the head of Lance’s cock, running through the precum that was already dripping out as he chuckled quietly, “you’re already all wet baby, it seems like you’re enjoying us treating you like this. Is that right?”

Lance made a noise that became garbled around Shiro’s cock as Shiro pulled out a bit so he could start in on thrusting lazily down his throat. He fell farther down the rabbit hole, he sucked eagerly and tamped down on his gag reflex easily. Shiro was a good size for this, and with Keith’s fingers already working their way up inside of Lance, he couldn’t wait to get fucked into the bed, or the floor, or wherever they wound up.

 

“Ready baby?” Keith asked. The question drew Lance out of the little fever dream he’d been having of Shiro fucking him until he couldn’t think straight. He made another noise around Shiro’s cock, not really sure what Keith was up to until he felt something soft and plastic against his ass. Lance made a slightly panicked noise about it, but Shiro pressed in a little deeper on that thrust and forced his attention back to the cock in his mouth. The texture had been unexpected, but he knew Keith was being careful, pressing the egg-shaped vibrator into Lance slowly enough that Lance could handle it in that position. “What do you think, all the way against your prostate right now? Or later?”

Lance made another noise, his head starting to feel like it was spinning as Shiro abused his throat. Shiro’s cock throbbed against Lance’s tongue as Shiro moaned deeply and once again, threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair. He tugged back, the head of his cock still against Lance’s lips as he stared down at their prisoner, “answer him.”

“Later please,” Lance muttered, “might cum, even with the ring.”

Shiro’s eyebrows went up in surprise, his hand at the base of his cock so he could gently knock it against Lance’s lips now. “So honest,” Shiro said, his voice still gruff since he seemed to be struggling not to break character, “guess you deserve a reward.”

Lance lit up, but his next words were cut off by a rough moan as Keith flipped the vibrator on. It must have had a remote control, but that didn’t really matter since Lance immediately jerked, his hips trying to buck forward with the shock of pleasure. Keith chuckled, “it’s only the first setting babe, jeez.”

Lance’s whole face burned red, and it really wasn’t that he was embarrassed, it was just a natural reaction to the way Keith was treating him. Keith kissed his cheek, glancing at Shiro briefly for another signal, but Shrio just pressed his cock back into Lance’s mouth, smirking as he carefully started to thrust again.

“Switch his hands,” Shiro said. Keith hummed a response and made quick work of moving Lance’s hands in front of his body, also making sure the handcuffs were still nice and tight. As soon as they were re-latched, Shiro tugged his cock out of Lance’s mouth and grabbed his arm hard while he stepped out of his pants.

Shiro easily moved Lance up onto the bed, dropping him in a way that shouldn’t have hurt, but Lance’s back connected with the discarded nightstick in a way that was so uncomfortable he nearly rolled right off the bed. “Red, red, holy shit, oh my god.”

Shiro and Keith both stopped dead. “What’s wrong? Did the vibrator hurt you?” Shiro softened, his hand running gently over Lance’s arm as Lance shook his head.

“The nightstick is under me.” Lance shifted in discomfort and Keith twitched, holding Lance up as he carefully snuck the nightstick out from underneath Lance’s back.

“Sorry, that was my fault,” Keith kissed Lance’s head gently and ran his fingers over the back of Lance’s head, just giving him a soft pet. Shiro leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s chest, his hands careful on his hips as he readjusted him on the bed so Lance could be in a more comfortable spot.

“It’s okay, but,” Lance shifted and shivered a bit, becoming more and more painfully aware of the vibrator, “green, please, I’m going to die if you two don’t hurry the hell up.” Both of them laughed and kissed Lance’s cheek as he squirmed on the bed for a long moment.

Shiro then pushed him back onto the bed gently for now. He hadn’t re-assumed the cop persona just yet, so Lance got a sweet smile and a nice once over from Shiro. “We’ve already done a number on you, huh?”

Lance flushed, and in the next second, Shiro was right back to bad cop, unbuttoning his uniform shirt and grabbing the bottle of lube. “What are you going to do to me, officer?” Lance rolled his tone of voice in such a way that he hoped meant he wouldn’t get in trouble for speaking out of turn, but Shiro still shot him a look and took the vibrator remote away from Keith long enough to turn it up, making Lance keen and arch his back nice and hard.

“You’ll see,” Shiro said, smiling a bit and handing the remote back over He poured more lube into his hand then, the warm palm finding Lance’s cock for several, slow, careful jerks that had Lance trying to buck up into the steady grip on his cock. There were tears forming in his eyes by the time he was done, desperately wishing he could just get off, but Shiro and Keith had him in orgasm purgatory currently.

Keith, at least, stepped up to distract him, pressing his cock against Lance’s lips suddenly enough to startle Lance out of his haze. Lance didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of Keith’s dick, humming softly as he looked up at Keith who had one knee on the bed and a hand on the base of his cock to help Lance out.

“Good boy, baby,” Keith said, smoothing the hair over the back of Lance’s head down gently while giving him a sweet little scratch. Lance was melting again, completely relaxed even with Shiro holding his hips down between his strong thighs. It was kind of a lot, but Lance was doing a good job focusing on both Keith himself, and sucking him off. Enough so that he didn’t notice the way Shiro was straddling him until Shiro turned Lance’s head so they could make eye contact.

“Baby? Don’t get him thinking he’s anything but our toy, Kogane,” Shiro smirked and even Keith blushed. Lance, the moment after, had his own prompt reminder of his situation with the cock ring and the vibrator because much to his dismay, Shiro was lowering himself on Lance’s cock, leaving Lance a total mess. “Keep going pretty boy, suck his cock while I use you to get off.”

Lance obeyed that order right away. His lips back on Keith, and Keith’s hand back on his head, now thrusting his cock into Lance’s mouth a little bit. Lance wanted to cum, he wanted it so bad, but he could tell the moment Shiro bounced on his cock that the ring was too tight to let him. He gargled a whine around Keith’s cock, his own already twitching inside of Shiro as he rode him like a champ. Honestly, since Lance had joined the relationship, he hadn’t found a single thing Shiro was bad at during sex. Even if it was infuriatingly hard for Lance to deal with right now, god Shiro was doing a damn good job of riding him.

“God, I can feel your cock twitching,” Shiro said, his voice significantly less authoritative now. He was obviously having more fun falling into getting himself off than pretending to be a bad cop. Lance was fine, if Shiro had managed to keep the act up during his ride, it would have just been more torturous for Lance anyway.

Keith though, Keith had his cock down lance’s throat, all sweet moans and sweet nothings about the way Lance’s tongue felt on his cock. It was so nice, and the contrast was making Lance’s skin prickle with desperation. Shiro was making noises like he was hitting his peak. Lance wanted to grab onto one of them, but his hands were being held above his head by Keith, so he just gripped at the pillows, his eyes closing shortly, but going wide whenever Shiro hit his cock just right.

“Baby, your mouth is so good,” Keith bit his lip, and not a moment later, Keith was the first to cum despite Lance wanting to have that honor so desperately. Keith was quick to tug his cock out, making sure to get Lance in the face because what weren’t they doing to make him feel worse about the fact that he couldn’t cum. Shiro didn’t let up at all either, even with Keith panting over him, Shiro was riding Lance out to the last second.

Keith probably had a good few minutes to recover, his hand still in Lance’s hair, but not daring to clean the jizz off Lance’s face just yet. Lance was making loud noises now, as they’d only told him not to speak, and had said nothing about moaning, so he was taking hardcore advantage. His back arched hard, forcing his hips up into Shiro in a way that seemed to make Shiro moan louder, which, Lance was always fan of.

Shiro came hard with a gusty moan, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip so nicely that Lance didn’t think he’d ever r seen anything prettier, and he didn’t even care that Shiro was coming all over his chest, despite Lance still not getting his release at all. They were both panting, Lance making whiney noises here and there as Shiro bent down to press a quick kiss to his lips as he pulled himself off of Lance’s still suffering cock. “Good boy,” Shiro mumbled as he took a few steps to run his hand over Lance’s cheek. “Maybe Keith will let you cum if you keep being so good, pretty boy.”

Lance bristled, his hips squirming as he glanced down at his body. He was absolutely covered in cum with his cock still slick from the lube. He was a mess, his eyes falling on the cock ring as Shiro and Keith switched spots, Keith was already starting to get hard again from what Lance could see.

It didn’t take Keith long to get his fingers back into Lance, pressing the vibrator up right away, which had Lance reeling. His legs pulled up a bit, trying to shift enough to get the vibrator off his prostate and allow him a rest, but Keith just smirked at him, clicking it up to the next level. “You have been a very good boy,” Keith said, “but I’m a little bit worried if I take this off you now, you’ll cum before I even get the chance to have my fun.”

Lance felt his heart sink, Keith’s pants were already off, his shirt hanging over his chest so nicely now that it was unbuttoned. He even had a very sexy and deadly intent in his eyes. There was no arguing with him on the subject, but that didn’t mean Lance didn’t whine softly and let his head fall back against the bedding as Keith started to finger him with more purpose. Lance definitely wasn’t going to survive.

Keith, at least, had the decency to move faster than Shiro had, Keith’s cock was covered in lube, and pressed against Lance’s ass fast enough that Lance didn’t have the chance to register that he was pushing in with the vibrator still thrumming against his prostate. Keith was careful, his cock hitting the egg and then pushing it forward a bit more so he’d have room to move, but Lance knew this was going to wreck him past how wrecked he’d already been, and he was beyond ready for it.

He pulled his legs pulled up, and wrapped them around Keith’s waist loosely as Keith’s hands found their way to Lance’s hips. Lance was panting softly already, his hands gripping the pillows behind his head as Shiro’s hands found their way onto Lance’s shoulder. The touch was gentle for now, but he could feel that his nails were digging in just a bit. Even if Keith wasn’t being rough, Shiro might still be at this point, even just so far as to keep a little of the bad cop act.

When Keith really started to move though, Lance was in a weird state of bliss, his whole body shivering and clamping down on Keith’s cock. Keith wasn’t just thrusting, he was going perfectly fast, and he was making the sweetest noises Lance had ever heard, bending down a second later to whisper to Lance while his lips pressed themselves up against the shell of Lance’s ear. “God you feel so good baby, I’m going to make you cum so hard,” Keith’s voice was deep and sultry, and Lance was a total puddle, overworked and desperate for any attention he could get.

Lance made an ungodly noise when Keith’s hand found its way to his cock, moving in long, languid strokes because why not torture him more, right? Luckily for Lance, it seemed like Keith wanted this to be quick and hard, so his thrusts were intense, and enough to drive him insane. He couldn’t help the noises he was making, especially when Shiro leaned down to bite his neck during all of this, leaving yet another mark on him.

Keith’s hand fell to the cock ring, one arm hooked under Lance’s leg as he kept his hips moving fast, “do you want this off babe? You’ve got to beg for it.” 

Lance didn’t hesitate, his moans getting louder as they started to mix with all the sweet words he could find that might convince Keith to get the goddamn cock ring off him. He arched harder to give Keith a better view, and to let him push deeper. Keith’s fingers curled gently over the ring until he started to slide it off. “Good boy,” Keith mumbled, his voice breathy and desperate as everything hit Lance all at once.

He convulsed slightly, his head falling back into the pillows while his arms tugged at the handcuffs, his cock shooting warm cum all over his equally warm chest as Keith buried himself in Lance’s ass to have his second release. Lance was oversensitive still, the vibrator making his ears ring as Keith’s cock pressed it against Lance’s prostate, leaving Lance a squirming mess.

“Oh fuck,” Keith muttered, his teeth sinking into his lip, “god I love it when you squirm on my cock like that.”

“K-Keith-,” Lance’s voice was desperate, his cock still twitching even though he was dry now. Keith smiled at the sight and gave it a few more strokes, just to make sure Lance had worked everything out. By the time Keith finally pulled out, and turned the vibrator off, Lance was a huffing mess. The next few minutes were a process of getting the jizz and lube covered vibrator out of Lance’s body as he panted softly, still overstimulated and distracted enough to not notice Shiro slipping away and coming back with a warm wash cloth for his body.

He began very gently rubbing circles into Lance’s hair with his thumb, shifting to let Lance get his head in his lap once Keith had finally unlatched the handcuffs. “Do you want to go wash your face? Or is the washcloth enough?” Shiro asked as he was getting the cum off Lance’s chest now.

“Should go clean up,” Lance said quietly, “in general.” He was enjoying the wash cloth and the tingly feeling it left on his skin for now though. He could hear Keith clean all the toys in the background. Shiro smiled down at him, and got him mostly cleaned up until Lance could get up and wander off to the bathroom to do his nightly skincare routine. He spent the most time beautifying of all of them, but it was worth it for every comment he got about his pretty face and skin from both.

When he got back, Shiro and Keith were already in bed, Keith patting the middle for Lance to crawl in. He settled down and smiled as he pressed into the pillows. “Best, birthday present, ever.” Keith and Shiro both laughed, curling into him to go to sleep.


End file.
